The New Student
by zero123456123456
Summary: Tsukune our main character doesn't come to school on the first day but in the middle of the school year as a transfer. The girls, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari are still single. Tsukune is tougher in this one but is still the gentle hearted young man we all know and love. Rated T for later romance and fighting and some foul language


**The New Student**

**By: zero123456123456**

**In this Tsukune our main character does not show up in the beginning but later in the first year. The girls, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari are still not in love and single.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In front of the school a male in Youkai Academy's with a black trench coat, with white long sleeve shirt that had a hoodie on it and black form fitting jeans walks up to the gates of the school. So he was relatively handsome. It was the last week of fall break as he joined the school as a transfer student. His parents going far and wide looking for a school application for him when a priest walks in an alley way and drops one. Now he is here, at Youkai Academy.

The young male has ashen grey hair and his right eye is light blue and his left one is light purple. He was around 183cm tall and his body was built like an athletes. He walks up to the front office of the school. There was a woman with short black hair and a black uniform was sitting typing away at some keys.

"Excuse me," the young man asked. The woman looks up at him and says.

"And who are you."

"I am Tsukune Aono ma'am and I am here because I was transferred," our newly identified Tsukune replies.

"Ah, yes Mr. Aono here is your room key. Your room is number is room 279 on the boys side of the dorms" the attendant said. Tsukune nods his head and goes to his room. When he was walking he noticed that most of the students were still in school. 'So they don't allow you to leave campus huh' he thought. He walks up the multiple flights of stairs and at last his room number 279. He takes his keys and inserts it into the keyhole. He twists his wrist and the door unlocks.

His room was relatively clean with all the appliances needed to keep him living. On his back was a backpack with all of his clothes, toothpaste, toothbrush, and other things that he brought with him. The bed had a plain white sheet and a nightstand. He sets his backpack down and takes out his clothes and other materials to pack in and settle in his room.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Tsukune PoV**

I wake up to a very annoying alarm clock as my first day of school begins. My stay for the last week was very nice as I just stayed in my room and only leaving for some food. I sit up in my bed and stand up. My vision was somewhat blurry from just waking up but I manage to make my way to my restroom. I turn on the faucet and wash my face, the cold water getting my wits up. I take my toothbrush and put toothpaste on it. I started to brush my teeth in a zombie like fashion. When I finish h I go to the shower and turn it on. I started to strip of my clothing and step inside. I started to hum a random song and when I was done I step out. Around the time of fall break I asked the headmaster to give me a letter to my teachers to let them know of my clothing. I grab a towel and wrap it onto my waist and take another towel to dry my hair.

I walk into my room and get out a white long sleeve shirt, grey form fitting jeans and a black cardigan with a hoodie. I didn't like my face seen in public. I put the clothes on and walk out of my dorm. The first thing I noticed when I entered the cafeteria was that there was a lot more people then I was used to seeing. I walk up in the line and waited for my turn.

By the time I got near the front a person taps me on the shoulder.

"Hey punk," I heard a man say. I turn to see a person with brown hair and a Youkai Academy standard uniform say to me. "I'm going to stay in front of you."

"No" I say with a bored tone.

"What?" he ask his temper rising.

"I said no and if you have a problem deal with it" I said. He gave a creepy smile and tries to punch me. Key word tried. I caught the fist and twist it so it goes behind his back. He yells in pain as the people behind me walk multiple steps back to get away from the fighting. A couple of the person's goons came and surrounded me. "The first day and get in a fight already," I said.

Everyone here is Youkai but I'm only part Youkai. When I was younger my family was murdered right in front of me as a crazed vampire feeds on them. I ran away fearing for my life until he catches up. There with sharp fingers he clawed at my chest. A pink haired kind lady whom I want to know saves me from the vampire. She was also a vampire; I was only basically half alive as she gave me her blood. I was then on out half vampire with a thirst that plagued me.

The pink haired lady gave me to a family. The family itself was unique. I had a little brother by the name of Fang Fang, a mother of the name of Ten-Ten, a father by the name of Fei-Hong, an older sister by the name of Ling Ling, and a great, great grandfather with the name of Touhou Fuhai. My great, great grandfather with the ability to re-form and form with the human modification technique on me to give me a body that was compatible with his arts.

A boy came at me in slow motion. Naturally I would punch him in the gut but this was the first day of school. I would like to make an impression on myself. So I avoided it and made him unconscious in the least painful way. As I dispatched the rest of them and the boy with brown hair was gone. I went to get my lunch as I sat at a table and ate in silenced. When I was done the bell rung and I put my tray away and walk to class.

It took awhile to find my class but I finally found it. As it would be to be rude to talk with a hoodie on I took it off and open the door. The teacher who I guess turns around.

"Oh, so you are Tsukune. My name is Ms. Nekonome, please introduce yourself to the class meow~" she says happily. With multiple whispers both good and bad like.

_Who the hell is he._

_He is so hot._

_He is handsome._

_I hope I can get some of him._

_Look at all the girls talking about him._

_He probably thinks he's so popular._

I ignored all of them. "Hello, my name is Tsukune Aono. My hobbies are cooking, reading, writing, sports, running, and math," I say. " I hope we all get along."

"Ok Tsukune will you please sit behind Moka meow~," she said.

"Um miss where is Moka?" I asked. Moka raised her hand and I walk to her. I give her a smile that said thank you and sat behind her. Moka had pink waist long hair, was around 177cm and had a beautiful figure… wait a minute she looks a lot like that lady. In the middle of the class she turns around.

"Um… Tsukune is it ok if I would be friends with you. Everyone here only wants to be friends with me because I am pretty but I don't really think so," she whispers to me. I gave her a warm smile and said.

"I'll be your friend Moka, you would be my first friend too."

**XXXXXXXXXX  
Hey guys, I hope you liked the first chapter of The New Student. If you liked it favorite, and please follow. Signing off.**

**-zero123456123456**


End file.
